Gentileza
by Ama.Amaya-chan
Summary: Sea cuales fueran sus motivos, le daba igual, Minato era gentil y eso era lo que ella necesitaba, después de todo, había aceptado ser el padre de su hijo a pesar de que no era suyo. Minato/Kushina Short Fic
1. Primer Mes

**Gentileza**

**Resumen: **Sea cuales fueran sus motivos, le daba igual, Minato era gentil y eso era lo que ella necesitaba, después de todo, había aceptado ser el padre de su hijo a pesar de que no era suyo. MinaKushi, en donde un embarazo marca la diferencia.

** Pareja: **Kushina Uzumaki-Minato Namikaze.

**Género:** Romance, Amistad, Drama.

**Disclamer:** Naruto pertenece a Masashi Kishimoto.

**Capítulo Uno:** Primer Mes.

**Escrito por: **Amaya-chan.

* * *

Había conocido a ese hombre durante su primer año en la universidad, cuando todavía ella era una chiquilla desconfiada a pesar de venir de un campo bien alejado de la civilización. Al principio le había parecido un ser fastidioso que sólo buscaba ligársela usando simples tácticas sacadas de algún sitio de internet.

Pero ella no cayó, no era estúpida. A pesar de su personalidad despistada, tenía un instinto que le indicaba el peligro inminente, y ese personaje la ponía en alerta más de lo normal. Luego, al no obtener los resultados que supuso esperaba de una campesina como ella, el sujeto cambió de táctica y comenzó a tratar de ganársela simplemente siendo gentil, aceptándola cuando nadie más lo hacía, ayudándola y estando allí siempre en los momentos más oportunos.

Se llegó a convertir algo así como su 'mejor amigo'. Ahora que lo analizaba bien, con los ojos abiertos, y no nublados por ideas de terceros, la cosa era muy obvia.

No obstante, su sentido de alerta no parecía haberse disipado, pero Mikoto había insistido que le diera una oportunidad, después de todo ella era una 'campesina', ¿qué podía saber sobre intenciones y relaciones?

"—Si sigues siendo así, Kushina, te quedarás sola—dijo—Además es sólo una cita, ni que te fueras a casar con él…

—Pero…

—Oh, vamos—había insistido su amiga—¿Acaso tienes miedo de alguna aventurita?"

Entonces, ignorando su tan fiable intuición, decidió arriesgarse a sabiendas de que quizás estuviese cometiendo la mayor equivocación de su vida, pero su maldito orgullo, y el hecho de que la tomaran como tonta por no querer actuar como debería ser una universitaria de diecinueve años, lograron nublar su juicio.

Salieron un par de veces antes de que comenzaran algo serio y estuvieron juntos varios meses antes de agregar el sexo a la relación.

Ella no quería, pero él había insistido tanto que, como tonta que era, había aceptado. Después de todo, ¿no era eso lo que hacían las chicas de su edad?

Pasado cierto tiempo, Kushina comenzó a notar que la relación, por algún motivo desconocido para ella, había comenzado a enfriarse. Había decidido aclarar sus dudas con su amiga Mikoto, pero ella sólo le había murmurado una respuesta sencilla: 'Serán imaginaciones tuya'

Aun así, no la culpaba. Mikoto también tenía sus propios problemas en ese entonces, sus padres habían descubierto que tenía una relación amorosa con uno de sus primos consanguíneos –Fugaku, un sujeto que a Kushina no le caía muy bien- y la cosa no parecía ir a favor de la pareja.

Entonces unas pocas semanas después, comenzó a sentir unos mareos y nauseas matutinas que la tenía debilitada, aunado al hecho de que no dormía lo suficiente para poder estudiar cómo se debe con el fin de aprobar los exámenes finales.

Todo esto la llevó a sufrir un desmayo en uno de los pasillos de la facultad de educación, donde ella estudiaba, y terminar internada en la enfermería bajo el cuidado de una rubia voluptuosa, quien le dijo muy 'amablemente' cuando despertó: 'Cien dólares a que tu desmayo fue a causa de un embarazo' y le tendió una de esas famosas 'pruebas'

Asustada, comenzó a gritarle a Tsunade, el nombre de la doctora, que era imposible y un motón de cosas más que generalmente se dicen cuando se tiene el miedo de estar en una posición no muy favorable.

Pero, para su sorpresa y desgracia, la rubia tenía razón. Se hizo la estúpida prueba sólo porque esa mujer la había retado, no porque de verdad considerara estar embarazada, y el resultado dio positivo.

"—¡Bah! Lo sabía—soltó la rubia mientras tomaba algo –cuyo contenido no parecía apropiado para ingerir durante horas laborales- de una botella de plástico—Siempre sucede"

Aun así cuando la vio llorar y maldecir su suerte, la consoló diciéndole que ya no le cobraría los cien dólares, lo cual no fue específicamente reconfortante, porque igual no se los iba a pagar.

Y luego, vino la peor parte, decirle a su novio –si es que éste aún se acordaba de ella- la 'gratificante' noticia. La verdad no se había sorprendido cuando su novio le dijo que abortara y mucho menos en el momento donde dijo que no la quería volver a ver. Eso le pasaba por imbécil.

Sí, le había dicho que no abortaría –estaba en contra de eso con todo su corazón- y sí, también le dijo que se fuera a la mierda cuando la amenazó con que si no se desasía del 'engendro' –palabras textuales de su ex- ni se le ocurriera acercársele más.

"—Bien, estúpida—había contestado—No me interesa, total, sólo quería acostarme contigo.

—Claro, imbécil—escupió ella con furia—¡Pero ni se te ocurra buscarme luego a mí y a mi hijo, 'ttebane!"

Y dicho aquello le dio una patada en sus partes más sensibles, para luego alzar el mentón y salir de aquella escena –donde media facultad había sido testigo de su pelea- con el orgullo que le quedaba.

Ahora, dos horas después de aquél fatídico anuncio, se encontraba en aquella parada de autobús, asimilando el hecho de que estaba sola, que sería madre y que no tenía ni idea de cómo continuar su vida.

No iba a volver a su casa. No, señor. Era como darles la razón a su madrastra y a su padre, quienes le habían dicho que fracasaría en su intento de buscar una vida en la ciudad.

"—Es imposible para gente como tú—fueron las frías palabras que recibió por parte de sus padres—Mejor quédate aquí y ayúdanos con la cosecha"

Pero Kushina no era fanática de que le dijeran lo que podía o no hacer. Así que un buen día, llenó sus cosas y se escapó con algo de dinero que tenía ahorrado y que su madre le había dejado antes de morir.

Había llegado allí con dieciocho años y la suerte parecía haberle sonreído hasta el día que decidió ignorar su intuición.

Ahora tenía veinte años, sin un hogar estable y con apenas dinero para poder subsistir ella.

—Estúpida—murmuró con ganas de llorar, pero no lo haría, no le daría el gusto a nadie de verla débil.

—¿Qué sucede, Kushina?—aún aturdida, alzó la vista para encontrarse con un hombre. La misma cabellera rubia, junto con la piel morena de su nuevo acompañante, le dio a entender a Kushina lo mucho que se parecía a su ex-novio, pero los ojos azules de Minato Namikaze no la veían con desprecio, sino con preocupación.

—Tú…—fue lo único que salió de aquellos labios femeninos.

Minato frunció el ceño, ahora sí estaba más que preocupado. No era que conocía completamente a Kushina Uzumaki, compartían una que otra clase y se saludaban de vez en cuando en los pasillos, apenas hablaban, pero era alguien que, sin entender muy bien el motivo, siempre conseguía captar su atención. Aun así, sabía de antemano que ella, sin importar nada, nunca estaba deprimida ni aturdida, que siempre te mostraba una sonrisa junto con alguna exclamación alegre, acompañada de aquella rara terminación que usaba cuando estaba feliz o abochornada.

—¿Te encuentras bien?—le preguntó mientras tomaba asiento junto a ella.

Forzando una sonrisa y alzando el puño en señal de ánimo, contestó:

—¡C-claro, 'ttebane!

Minato la vio con seriedad y negó con la cabeza.

—Se te da fatal mentir, Kushina—le sonrió con cierta tristeza.

—¡No estoy mintiendo, 'ttebane!—saltó a la defensiva. Minato Namikaze siempre parecía desnudar todos sus intentos de aparentar normalidad.

Soltando un suspiro, el joven rubio se atrevió a decirle:

—Sé que no somos tan amigos a pesar de que nos llamamos por nuestros nombres, pero quiero hacerte saber que puedes confesarme lo que te abruma en estos momentos—su cortesía y gentileza hizo que se le formara un nudo en la garganta a la mujer—Me preocupa verte así.

La verdad no sabía que decirle a ese hombre. Él era tan sincero, tan noble y caballeroso que tenía miedo de confesarle sus penurias, estaba segura de que Namikaze no le diría nada malo, pero, por alguna razón, no quería ver la decepción en los ojos de Minato. Después de todo, él la consideraba como una muchacha digna de su respeto.

Pero, ¿pensaría lo mismo cuando se enterara de su estado? No, estaba segura que no, después de todo, casi todos lo de la facultad la miraron con desprecio cuando la noticia de su embarazo se dio a conocer gracias a la bocota de su ex-novio.

Por otra parte, Minato observaba a Kushina tener ese choque de emociones sobre si decirle o no la verdad. La mujer en sí era bajita, le llegaba cuando mucho a los hombros, tenía un cabello rojo que la hacía fácilmente reconocible entre la multitud y unos ojos violetas que siempre mostraban sus emociones. Le parecía bonita y agradable, de hecho, si no tuviese aquél novio que Minato disgustaba, estaría dispuesto a cortejarla.

Los minutos pasaron y ninguno de los dos parecía dispuesto a romper el silencio. Minato era paciente y le daría el tiempo que Kushina necesitara para aclarar sus ideas, mientras que la Uzumaki parecía cada vez más y más aturdida, dudosa, temerosa pero sobretodo triste.

—Estoy embarazada, 'ttebane—confesó al fin, con la cabeza gacha, rehuyéndole a la mirada de Namikaze, quien por su parte no apenas pudo evitar una exclamación de sorpresa.

La verdad, de todas las cosas, nunca se imaginó eso. Suspirando, se pasó la mano por su cabellera rubia, buscando las palabras correctas para continuar con aquella conversación.

—Ya veo—fue lo primero que se le ocurrió decir y luego, el silencio volvió a inundar aquella parada de autobús.

Los minutos volvieron a pasar y la tensión podía sentirse con facilidad. Kushina apretaba sus puños cada vez con más fuerza, hasta que no aguanto aquello.

—¡Vamos, 'ttebane!—gritó, para sorpresa de Minato—¡Dilo! ¡Yo sé que quieres hacerlo!

Sin perder la compostura, el rubio preguntó.

—¿Decir qué, Kushina?

—¡Que soy un fracaso! ¡Una estúpida campesina que cayó en la trampa más obvia del mundo, 'ttebane!

—¿Por qué voy a decir eso?—Minato tenía fruncido el ceño, tratando de comprenderla. Sí, la cosa era un poco difícil, pero no era el fin del mundo.

—Porque… ¡porque es lo que todos dicen, 'ttebane!—Kushina levantó el rostro y encaró al rubio, Minato notó enseguida las pequeñas lágrimas que se habían formado en los ojos de la pelirroja y que amenazaban con salir.

—Pues, yo no pienso eso—aclaró y, con algo de duda, limpió la comisura de sus ojos—Creo que es lo más lindo que le puede suceder a una mujer: ser madre.

—P-pero…

—¿Ya le dijiste al… al padre?—preguntó algo indeciso, pero tenía el presentimiento de que ya lo había hecho y que no obtuvo una respuesta favorable.

—Sí, 'ttebane—respondió con cierta ira—Y el muy maldito dijo que lo abortara o que no me volviera a acercar a él.

Minato siempre era muy político con todo el mundo, pero por un momento, sintió unas ganas realmente homicidas hacia ese sujeto que Kushina llamaba novio.

¡Qué hombre de poco orgullo! ¡Sólo era un desgraciado por decirle eso a alguien tan pura como Kushina!

Murmurando una maldición en el nombre de aquél sujeto, se atrevió a preguntar:

—¿No lo vas a hacer, verdad?—la mujer lo miró sin entender—Abortar.

Ofendida, Kushina le gritó:

—¡Claro que no, 'ttebane!, ¡quizás no vaya a ser la mejor madre del mundo, aun así nunca lo odiaré, trabajaré duro y haré lo que se deba hacer para darle lo necesario y más, si se me es posible!—tocó, casi por inercia su vientre—¡Estaré sola, es cierto! ¡Pero no me desharé de mi hijo, 'ttebane!

Minato la miró serio por un momento, viendo como ella trataba de recuperar el aliento después de haberse desahogado con él. No supo qué fue lo que lo motivó a decir lo que salió de sus labios después de aquello, quizás fue su gentileza para con todo el mundo, pero igual lo hizo:

—Entonces—habló con seriedad—déjame ser el padre de tu hijo.

Los ojos de Kushina se abrieron en señal de sorpresa, su aturdimiento parecía haberse esfumado de un momento a otro mientras que las palabras de aquél hombre, con quien ella apenas había tenido una que otra conversación decente, se repetían en su cabeza.

—¿Qué has fumado, Minato?—fue lo único que pudo decir la pelirroja con desconcierto, porque realmente dudaba que un hombre cuerdo se osara a tomar una responsabilidad que no era suya.

Minato no pudo evitar soltar una carcajada ante el tono que usó Uzumaki, además de que se preguntaba lo mismo.

¿Habría fumado algo por equivocación?

—Nada, sólo deseo ser el padre de tu hijo—repitió con una sonrisa—¿Me aceptas?

—¿Por qué?—preguntó la mujer a la defensiva, no quería que sus ilusiones fueran alimentadas por falsas esperanzas, ya había caído en eso, no volvería a suceder.

Sacando una de sus deslumbrantes sonrisas y, osándose a tocar el vientre aún plano de la joven, dijo:

—Porque quiero—comenzó—Necesitas ayuda y yo estoy dispuesto a brindártela sin pedir nada a cambio, salvo el simple privilegio de ser llamado 'papá' por esa criatura.

Desconcertada, Kushina no sabía qué hacer ante aquella proposición tan generosa.

—Pe-pero, ¡¿por qué quieres cargar con una responsabilidad que no es tuya, 'ttebane?!—insistió nuevamente, aún sin creerse aquella conversación ilógica—N-no lo entiendo.

—Ni yo tampoco—confesó con un suspiro—Pero quiero hacerlo, entonces, ¿sí o no?

Kushina no sabía si era por lo desesperante de su situación, porque había vuelto a caer en el aturdimiento o simplemente porque la sonrisa que Minato Namikaze le estaba ofreciendo, acompañado de una suave caricia sobre su plano abdomen, le hizo decir:

—Sí, Minato, sí…

Pero realmente no le importó. Sea cuales fueran sus motivos, le daba igual, Minato era gentil y eso era lo que ella necesitaba, después de todo, había aceptado ser el padre de su hijo a pesar de que no era suyo.

**Continuará… si quieren.**

* * *

A/N: No tengo ni la más mínima idea de dónde salió esto, simplemente estaba lavando ropa y ¡paff! Ese hormigueo que a uno le entra por escribir apareció junto con la trama. Sí, lo sé, es algo patético, pero igual lo quise hacer. Aun así, me atrevo a preguntar, ¿me dejan un review?

Espero que quieran ayudar a su humilde autora con un comentario, me encanta leer sus opiniones. ¡Nos vemos en el siguiente capítulo!

Ama-chan off!


	2. Segundo Mes

**Gentileza**

**Resumen: **Sea cuales fueran sus motivos, le daba igual, Minato era gentil y eso era lo que ella necesitaba, después de todo, había aceptado ser el padre de su hijo a pesar de que no era suyo. MinaKushi, en donde un embarazo marca la diferencia.

** Pareja: **Kushina Uzumaki-Minato Namikaze.

**Género:** Romance, Amistad, Drama.

**Disclamer:** Naruto pertenece a Masashi Kishimoto.

**Capítulo Dos:** Segundo Mes.

**Escrito por: **Amaya-chan

* * *

La verdad, las cosas no habían sido tan complicadas durante ese tiempo, salvo por las jodidas nauseas matutinas que le hacían perder el apetito, el embarazo era tranquilo y llevadero. Con algo de suerte había conseguido un trabajo de medio tiempo como camarera en una tienda de ramen llamada Ichiraku. El dueño, un señor de unos cuarenta años, era bastante gentil con ella y le daba una generosa paga, además los clientes también solían dejarle buena propina.

Ya había trazado lo que ella denominó 'El plan de acción bebé-chan' para los meses del pre y post natal, donde no podría hacer mucho. Trabajaría todo lo que pudiera y adelantaría tantas materias como fuera posible, sin tampoco llegar al extremo con el fin de evitar males para su pequeño. Pero había algo que todavía le falta: una vivienda digna en donde vivir con su criatura. Le había estado dando muchas vueltas, pero todavía no estaba segura de cómo comenzar una búsqueda decente, por fortuna, no estaba sola en eso.

—Kushina—la aludida alzó la vista de su blog de notas para recibir a su acompañante con una sonrisa.

—Minato, 'ttebane—saludó.

Por algún extraño motivo que ella todavía le daba vueltas, Minato Namikaze, un compañero de clases de ella, le había pedido ser el padre de su futuro hijo cuando su ex-novio le dio la espalda. Aturdida como estaba, Kushina había aceptado su mano amiga y hasta el momento no se arrepentía de nada. Todos en la facultad solían mirarla con desprecio o chismear sobre su estado, pero Minato no. Él siempre estaba allí ayudándola a pasar sus males con una sonrisa, consejos u obsequios para ella.

Sí, el chico era demasiado gentil incluso para su propio bien.

—¿Fuiste a hacerte el eco?—le preguntó mientras tomaba asiento justo en frente de ella.

—Sí, 'ttebane—respondió

—Eso es bueno, lamento no haber asistido, pero la próxima estaré sin falta—prometió

—No te preocupes, ya haces mucho por mí—la chica se rascó la nuca—Además, Tsunade-sensei me ha ayudado con eso.

—Mi tía es alguien muy agradable—Minato le sonrió.

—Claro, cuando no está ebria—murmuró.

—¡Oh, vamos! Si no fuera por ella todavía ni enterada estuvieras de tu embarazo, con lo despistada que eres—le dijo el rubio en tono de broma.

Kushina le sacó la lengua de forma infantil, no tenía que recordarle ese momento con la rubia voluptuosa. Sí, Tsunade Senju, la doctora de la facultad que estaba allí por haber perdido una apuesta, era la tía materna de Minato y además la directora general del hospital central de Tokio. La había ayudado a realizar la cita con el obstetra gracias a su sobrino.

La verdad, Tsunade clasificó a Minato de 'loco' apenas se enteró de sus intenciones con respecto de ayudar a Kushina, más no se negó colaborar con su embarazo. Era agradable, aunque mordazmente sincera, pero eso le agradaba a la pelirroja, y de cierta forma se llevaban bien.

—¿Y entonces?—preguntó Namikaze—¿Todo bien?

Kushina asintió enérgicamente.

—¡Sí, todo va viento en popa, 'ttebane!—la chica hizo el signo de paz.

Minato no pudo evitar reír, para él, Uzumaki era una persona muy agradable que siempre mostraba una sonrisa ante las adversidades.

—Me alegro—admitió el chico—¿Y el trabajo?, ¿no te estás esforzando mucho, verdad?

La chica puso los ojos en blanco.

—Estoy embarazada, no inválida—aclaró la chica.

—Lo sé, pero tienes que cuidarte—le riñó—No queremos que algo le pase al niño.

—Es hijo mío, será fuerte—Kushina se cruzó de brazos.

Minato rodó los ojos y suspiró. Sí, esperaba que la criatura (fuese hembra o varón) se pareciera completamente a la madre y no a… a ese intento de hombre. Sus ojos azules se clavaron en el block de notas de Kushina. Hizo un gesto hacia la mujer para obtener su aprobación de tomarlo, al ver que se encogía de hombros, agarró el objeto y comenzó a ojear el contenido bajo la atenta mirada de la pelirroja.

—¿Qué es 'Plan de acción bebé-chan'?—preguntó Minato al leer el encabezado que estaba escrito en la parte superior de la hoja.

Kushina se sonrojó un poco y miró hacia otro lado mientras contestaba:

—Algo así como lo que voy a hacer con mi vida junto a mi bebé.

Namikaze asintió mientras seguía leyendo con interés las ideas extrañas de la pelirroja. Realmente la cabeza de Kushina era un mundo sorprendente. Había escrito cosas sin orden específico, acompañados de dibujos garabateados que apenas eran comprensibles, aun así, no pudo evitar una sonrisa sobre su rostro cuando, en medio de aquél desorganizado plan, observó unos cuantos intentos de dibujos suyos (los había reconocido porque su nombre estaba debajo de cada garabato, no porque él se pareciera a una roca con hierba)

Se sintió, de alguna forma inexplicable, bastante feliz de estar incluido en los planes de Uzumaki. Tal vez sí estuviera loco como había sugerido su tía Tsunade.

—Por lo que entiendo aquí—habló Minato al terminar de comprender las ideas de Kushina—¿No sabes dónde vivir, cierto?

Algo avergonzada, Kushina se removió en su puesto.

—No, 'ttebane—admitió—De hecho, iba a preguntarte si me podías ayudar a buscar algo.

—¿En dónde estás ahorita?

—Pues, en una habitación alquilada con una familia, pero ellos se van a mudar pronto de allí y no tengo a donde ir—suspiró.

—¿Y tu amiga, Mikoto Uchiha, no tendrá algún contacto que te ayude en eso?—preguntó con curiosidad.

—¡Ah, es cierto! ¡No te lo dije!—Kushina chocó su mano contra su rostro—Ella se fugó con su primo, ya sabes, Fugaku-baka.

Minato asintió levemente, algo sorprendido con la noticia.

—¿Cuándo sucedió eso?—preguntó.

—Pues… hace como dos semanas o más—admitió—No hablamos mucho, pero parece que sus padres la querían casar con otro hombre y allí comenzó todo el drama.

—Bueno, eso es un problema—Minato suspiró.

—¡Bah!—la pelirroja hizo un gesto como restándole importancia al asunto—Ella sabe lo que hace.

—No me refiero a ella—Minato la señaló—Sino a ti, ¿cuánto tiempo te queda en para conseguir inmueble?

—Bueno, una semana y media cuando mucho—se removió incomoda en su puesto—El señor Takahira cambió de trabajo y se tienen que ir para Osaka.

—¿Y por qué te avisan con tan poca antelación?—frunció el ceño, algo molesto.

Kushina suspiró, Namikaze la sobreprotegía demasiado desde aquella tarde en la parada de autobús.

—No te molestes con ellos, el señor lleva años sin un empleo estable y ahora que le salió la oportunidad de un cargo fijo, dudo que pueda rechazarla. Además, le dieron el sí definitivo hace una semana.

Esta vez, fue Minato el que suspiró.

—Entonces no tenemos mucho tiempo.

—No, 'ttebane—admitió la chica—Te pido ayuda es porque no soy buena con esas cosas y debido al trabajo me cuesta salir a buscar condominio.

Haciendo un gesto pensativo, Minato llegó a una conclusión algo precipitada:

—Bien, vente a vivir conmigo.

Los ojos violetas de la pelirroja se abrieron ante la sorpresa de aquella proposición.

—¡Qué, 'ttebane!—exclamó desconcertada.

—Lo que oíste—contestó el rubio soltando una carcajada.

—¡P-pero, no puedo, 'ttebane!—rechazó Kushina—¡¿Qué dirá tu novia o tu familia cuando te aparezcas conmigo?!

Minato puso los ojos en blanco.

—No dirán nada porque no tengo novia, Kushina, y mi familia no vive conmigo—explicó con calma—Además ese pequeño será mi hijo, no veo problema en que vivamos juntos.

—¡E-ése es el punto, 'ttebane!—la chica tenía las mejillas sonrojadas—A-aún no tienes novia, pero, ¿qué harás conmigo cuando te consigas una? El hecho de haberme pedido ser el padre de este niño no significa que vayas a atarte a mí para siempre, 'ttebane—habló toda apresurada que Minato debió hacer un esfuerzo para seguirle el ritmo de la conversación.

—Oh, vamos, Kushina—puso los ojos en blanco—No seas tonta, la persona con quien llegue a tener una relación deberá aceptarte también.

La chica frunció el ceño.

—P-pero…

—Bien—la cortó—Hagamos algo, sólo será hasta que encontremos algo para ti...

—¡Me parece mejor, 'ttebane!—lo interrumpió.

—Después de que nazca el bebé y te hayas recuperado completamente—terminó la frase.

—¡Es que falta mucho para eso, 'ttebane!—se quejó—¡Tampoco quiero abusar de ti!

—No lo haces, Kushina—le sonrió—Me gustas… mucho—admitió haciendo que las mejillas de la chica se pusieran tan rojas como su cabello—Para mí es un placer ayudarte.

—M-Minato… ¡Bien, acepto, 'ttebane!—exclamó—¡Pero con una condición!

—¿Cuál?

—¡Pagaré la mitad de las cuentas!—declaró con seriedad.

Suspirando, Minato negó con la cabeza.

—Kushina, no es necesario, créeme.

—Me da igual, esa es mi condición, sino no me voy para tu casa.

—¿A ti no te puedo ganar, verdad?

—No, ttebane—contestó con una sonrisa—Soy Kushina Uzumaki, en mis tierras me llaman la 'Habanera Sangrienta'

El rubio enarcó una ceja.

—¿Puedo preguntar el por qué?

Abochornada, Kushina negó con la cabeza.

—Es algo vergonzoso—admitió.

—Bueno, me quedaré con la duda—aceptó el chico—Entonces, ¿supongo que tenemos un traro, no?

—La mitad de las cuentas…

—Sí, la mitad—acercó la mano para estrecharla con la de ella—Hecho.

Kushina sonrió. Realmente, para ella, Minato era como un ángel gentil capaz de rescatarla de cualquier adversidad.

**Continuará… si quieren.**

* * *

**A/N:** Muchas gracias por los comentarios, me alegra que la historia sea bien recibida de su parte. Espero que este capítulo también sea de su agrado, sé que las cosas van un poco lentas, pero tiene que ser así.

Nos vemos en el siguiente cap.

Por lo pronto, ¿me dejas un review?

Ama-chan off!

**Gracias a: **McCormick Girl, Argin Heart, Hina fire.


	3. Tercer Mes

**Gentileza**

**Resumen: **Sea cuales fueran sus motivos, le daba igual, Minato era gentil y eso era lo que ella necesitaba, después de todo, había aceptado ser el padre de su hijo a pesar de que no era suyo. MinaKushi, en donde un embarazo marca la diferencia.

** Pareja: **Kushina Uzumaki-Minato Namikaze.

**Género:** Romance, Amistad, Drama.

**Disclamer:** Naruto pertenece a Masashi Kishimoto.

**Capítulo Tres:** Tercer Mes.

**Escrito por: **Amaya-chan

* * *

Kushina anhelaba cada día el fin del primer trimestre de su embarazo por varios motivos, pero el que mayor peso tenía era el del término de aquellas jodidas náuseas y vómitos. Era bastante molesto, apenas y pasaba algunos alimentos como el arroz, pero lo demás no conseguía digerirlo.

Según Tsunade, sólo era cuestión de ser paciente y evitar devolver los alimentos ya que eran bastante primordiales para el crecimiento sano y seguro del embrión. Kushina trataba realmente de seguir ese consejo, pero le costaba, sobre todo cuando olía comidas grasientas, como las hamburguesas, que en otros tiempos las habría engullido con todo el placer del mundo.

Afortunadamente, el ramen no le causaba esas molestias, por lo que podía seguir trabajando en Ichiraku con toda la tranquilidad del mundo. Tsunade le reñía todo el tiempo que no debía esforzarse mucho pero, a diferencia de muchas embarazadas durante ese período, ella se sentía con más energías que nunca. Tal vez se debiera al motivo de tener algo por lo cual esforzarse, aun así no le daba muchas vueltas al asunto, además no podía dejar Ichiraku, tenía cuentas que pagar y era un compromiso del cual no se zafaría.

No podía dejar que Minato también adquiriera sus gastos.

―Kushina―suspiró al oír la voz del rubio detrás de la puerta―¿Ya te sientes mejor?

―Sí―respondió mientras abría el grifo del agua y se lavaba el rostro―Salgo en un momento.

―Comprendo, voy a prepararte algo de comer, ¿qué te apetece?

Kushina hizo una mueca.

―No es necesario―abrió la puerta para encarar a Minato―Puedo hacerlo yo sola.

―Deja lo testaruda, tienes nauseas, mejor siéntate, respira y dime qué quieres de comer.

―Namikaze―usó su apellido para darle a entender que se estaba molestando―Deja de ser tan sobreprotector, yo puedo preparar comida.

Minato suspiró ante la terquedad de la pelirroja.

―Míralo desde este punto―comenzó el hombre―Ya es tarde y todavía no te has vestido, yo en cambio estoy listo y tengo tiempo para prepararte un buen desayuno, sólo dime qué quieres.

Uzumaki no pudo evitar rechinar sus dientes, pero él tenía razón. Se le hacía tarde y no podía andar perdiendo clases.

―Bien―aceptó, logrando que Minato sonriera―Sólo por esta vez… quiero cereal y leche.

―En un momento―le palmeó la cabeza en un gesto paternal―Ahora, ve a arreglarte.

Asintiendo, la chica dio media vuelta y se dirigió a su habitación.

Compartía apartamento con Minato Namikaze desde hace casi un mes, después de que éste le ofreciera asilo momentáneo hasta el nacimiento de su bebé. Al principio estaba algo preocupada por ello, pero, después de dos semanas parecía que era la mejor decisión tomada. Además era urgente conseguir algún lugar donde vivir.

El apartamento en sí era lo suficientemente espacioso para que ninguno invadiera la privacidad del otro más de lo necesario. Usaban habitaciones y baños diferentes, por lo que no habían ocurrido situaciones bochornosas no necesarias para su pobre mente. Realmente Kushina podía decir que se sentía cómoda en ese lugar.

―¿Pero qué demonios…?―murmuró cuando trató de cerrar, sin éxito, un pantalón que hasta hace poco le quedaba perfectamente.

Vale, parecía que ya había comenzado a ganar peso.

Suspiró algo frustrada, mientras escogía otra ropa más holgada. Lo del peso tampoco era lo único nuevo, sus pechos también se habían vuelto más sensibles y grandes, no mucho, pero sí lo suficiente para que ella notara el cambio.

Pronto tendría que invertir dinero en un nuevo guardarropa.

―Genial, más dinero―se tocó su vientre―Pero vale la pena.

Se recogió su largo cabello en una cola alta y sopesó la posibilidad de cortárselo. Quizás lo comentaría luego con Minato. Después de todo, ya no hacía nada sin la opinión del rubio.

Tomando sus cosas, salió de la habitación para dirigirse hasta la cocina. Allí, Minato la esperaba con paciencia, mientras leía unos apuntes de sus cuadernos, junto con el prometido desayuno.

―Buen provecho―murmuró mientras engullía despacio la primera cucharada. Al ver que era bien recibida por su delicado estómago, se lanzó a comer con ganas.

―Despacio, Kushina―el rubio se rió―Todavía hay más, si quieres.

La Uzumaki no pudo evitar sonreírle un poco. Realmente no sabía cómo sería su vida en esos momentos sin la ayuda de Minato.

―Disculpa, 'ttebane―respondió algo sonrojada―Es que bebé-chan parece que le gusta tu desayuno―comentó mientras palmeaba su vientre.

Namikaze lanzó una risa ante las pequeñas ideas de la mujer.

―Bueno, no me llevo todo el crédito, el cereal lo hacen en una fábrica y la leche viene de una granja. Yo sólo invierto mi dinero en comprarlos.

―Eso es más que suficiente, 'ttebane―la chica sonrió abiertamente antes de terminar su desayuno.

―¿Quieres más?

Kushina pensó un poco y negó con la cabeza, no quería tentar su suerte y devolverlo durante algún examen que tendría ese día.

―Estoy bien así―respondió mientras se levanta y llevaba el plato y la cucharilla hasta el fregadero para seguidamente lavarlos.

―Bien, en ese caso es hora de irnos―respondió el chico mientras recogía y guardaba sus cosas―¿Lista para los exámenes?

―Sí, 'ttebane.

―Presentamos juntos historia y matemáticas―recordó el chico.

Kushina asintió mientras tomaba sus cosas y se dirigía acompañada de Minato hasta la salida del inmueble. Después de eso, el transcurso hasta la facultad fue acompañada de un agradable silencio, sólo roto por alguno que otro comentario al azar.

El problema en sí comenzó cuando llegaron a la facultad.

―Hoy trabajo hasta tarde en Ichiraku―anunció mientras tomaban asiento en una de las aulas para presentar el examen―Salgo a las diez.

El rubio la miró con seriedad un momento.

―Creí que tu horario era hasta las seis.

―Sí, pero una de las camareras está enferma y yo acepté tomar su turno hoy porque es viernes―suspiró―Me pagarán un bono extra por la hora.

―Kushina, no creo que…

―Tranquilo, no pasará nada―hizo un gesto para restarle importancia al asunto―Soy fuerte, 'ttebane.

El rubio negó con la cabeza.

―Deja de ser testaruda―replicó con cierto tono molesto.

Kushina frunció el ceño

―Y tú deja de ser molesto, vivimos juntos, pero no me controlas―espetó.

―Kushina Uzumaki―la mujer enarcó una ceja al ver que Minato usaba su nombre completo―Deja de contradecirme.

Fulminándolo con la mirada, Kushina le sacó la lengua.

―Voy a ir, te guste o no.

―¡Bien, haz lo que quieras!

―¡Y lo voy a hacer, 'ttebane!

Minato abrió la boca para contestar, pero en eso entró el profesor llamando el orden a la clase. Enfurruñados, cada uno miró hacia un lado diferente y se ignoraron por lo que quedó de la clase.

Kushina terminó primero el examen porque había unas preguntas que no sabía contestarlas, tampoco se mató la cabeza para buscar la solución. Sin mirar a Minato, se levantó de su asiento y salió de la clase.

No lo volvió a ver en todo el día, salvo en matemáticas, más sin embargo, tomaron puestos diferentes, pero del resto no apareció ni siquiera a la hora de salida donde él usualmente la esperaba para acompañarla hasta el trabajo. Decidió que no le importaba y siguió con su rutina hacia Ichiraku.

* * *

Cuando Kushina llegó a casa esa noche, ya eran como las once y media. No había rastro alguno de Minato, lo cual le hizo sentir un poco triste, pensaba arreglar las cosas con él y hacer las paces.

Durante el trabajo, su mente se había enfriado un poco y se dio cuenta que, de cierta forma, el chico tenía razón lo cual la hizo sentir un poco mal, porque Minato la estaba ayudando y ella sólo era una ingrata.

Se deshizo de sus zapatos y se encaminó hasta el baño para asearse. Había sido una jornada fuerte y estaba cansada.

Después de una ducha y algo de ropa limpia, se acomodó sobre su cama y cerró los ojos con las esperanza de dormirse de una vez, lo cual fue posible gracias a todo el estrés del día. Aun así, un enorme trueno la despertó a eso de las tres de la madrugada. Pegó un pequeño grito que ahogó con la sábana.

Se sintió incómoda.

Ella, a pesar de su apariencia fuerte, tenía miedo a los rayos, truenos y tormentas en general, era algo que la acompañaba desde pequeña. Cuando su madre aún vivía, y su padre no se había convertido en el ser indiferente que era actualmente, solía escabullirse en la cama de ambos durante las noches de tormenta.

Por supuesto que todo eso acabó cuando su progenitora enfermó y murió, dejándola a ella y a su padre. Luego, tiempo después, llegó su madrastra que prácticamente transformó su relación con su papá en una tensa y de desafío ya que, según su nueva madre, ella era una rebelde sin escrúpulos, lo cual Kushina consideraba totalmente ridículo.

Un nuevo trueno la hizo sobresaltar en su cama, aterrada y confundida, no sabía qué hacer en ese momento, más que ponerse en posición fetal y aferrarse a las sábanas. Inconscientemente, unas pequeñas lágrimas se formaron en sus ojos para luego rodar por sus mejillas.

La tormenta no daba signos de irse pronto y Kushina se estaba desesperando. Cuando los rayos se hicieron cada vez más frecuentes y los truenos más insoportables, acompañados de la potente lluvia, la pelirroja no lo pensó dos veces antes de levantarse con su almohada y salir corriendo hasta dónde su único salvador.

Entró temerosa al cuarto del chico, más no se detuvo a detallarlo por ser la primera vez que cruzaba ese umbral, y cerró la puerta de golpe, logrando que Minato se despertara confundido. Sus ojos azules recorrieron su habitación hasta que captaron a una sombra justo al borde de su cama.

Reconoció a la Uzumaki cuando un la luz de un rayo iluminó la habitación.

―Mi-Minato, 'ttebane―habló algo nerviosa.

―Kushina―respondió con voz pastosa―¿Qué sucede?―preguntó confundido al verla en su habitación.

―Yo…―pero en eso, otro trueno, quizás el más fuerte de la noche, se oyó, logrando que Kushina saltara como un gato sobre Minato, quien apenas le dio tiempo de procesar la imagen antes de tenerla aferrada sobre su cuello.

―¿Ku-Kushina?―la llamó preocupado.

―Lo siento, 'ttebane―habló con voz llorosa―Discúlpame por lo de la universidad, pero… déjame quedarme aquí un rato―imploró.

Incrédulo, Minato no pudo evitar preguntar:

―¿Le tienes miedo a las tormentas?

La mujer asintió levemente y, para terminar de confirmar la duda de Minato, otro potente sonido se oyó haciendo que Kushina se aferrara más fuerte al rubio.

El chico suspiró un poco y trató de zafar el agarre de la mujer para poder verla directamente al rostro. No podía ver muy bien su expresión, pero se notaba que estaba nerviosa. Con delicadeza, acarició una de sus mejillas y sonrió un poco al ver lo pequeña que se veía entre sus brazos.

―Entonces… ¿sí me dejas… dormir aquí esta noche?―preguntó insegura.

Acariciando su largo cabello rojo, Minato llegó a la conclusión de que esa mujer realmente lo llevaría a su perdición, si es que ya no lo había hecho.

―Todas las que tú quieras…

**Continuará… si quieren.**

* * *

**A/N:** No tengo mucho que decir para este capítulo, simplemente agradecer que me comentaran el anterior, y espero que éste haya sido de su agrado.

Me retiro no sin antes decir: ¿Merece un review?

**Gracias a: **McCormick Girl, Hina fire, Pamys-Chan, Rose129, Argin Heart.


	4. Cuarto Mes

**Gentileza**

**Resumen: **Sea cuales fueran sus motivos, le daba igual, Minato era gentil y eso era lo que ella necesitaba, después de todo, había aceptado ser el padre de su hijo a pesar de que no era suyo. MinaKushi, en donde un embarazo marca la diferencia.

** Pareja: **Kushina Uzumaki-Minato Namikaze.

**Género:** Romance, Amistad, Drama.

**Disclamer:** Naruto pertenece a Masashi Kishimoto.

**Capítulo Cuatro:** Cuarto Mes.

**Escrito por: **Amaya-chan

* * *

Cuando Kushina Uzumaki despertó una mañana y se dio cuenta de que no necesitaba salir corriendo al baño a vomitar, celebró a lo grande con un buen tazón de ramen de Ichiraku. Minato no podía evitar reír al verla tan feliz, saltando de un lado a otro mientras exclamaba a los cuatro vientos cosas que sólo se entendían "ttebane's" sueltos.

—¡No más nauseas, no más vómitos 'ttebane!

Sí, la tan odiosa etapa de los mareos se había ido.

Pero así como su fugaz felicidad llegó, también se marchó rápidamente.

—¡Estoy gorda, 'ttebane!—lloriqueó cuando, prácticamente, la mayoría de sus pantalones no le entraban.

Minato no pudo evitar suspirar mientras le recordaba que estaba embarazada y lo normal de subir de peso durante su estado.

—Además, yo te veo bien—le sonrió—Cada día más linda.

Uzumaki no sabía si agradecerle sus comentarios o avergonzarse. Sí, Minato era un encanto, pero a veces su gentileza llegaba a extremos que lograban confundir su corazón.

No, no podía enamorarse, eso era algo que ella misma se había auto-impuesto, además Namikaze sólo quería ayudarla, tenía que repetirse eso hasta la saciedad.

Aun así, le era difícil recordar su regla de oro gracias a las lluvias que ahora reinaban prácticamente en los cielos de Tokio.

La temporada de tormentas había llegado y eso traía como consecuencias noches largas y, posiblemente, llenas de insomnio si Kushina no recurriera a la habitación de Minato para controlar su miedo.

Quizás Minato se sorprendió las dos o tres primeras mañanas en las que despertaba y encontraba a la pelirroja aferrada a él, pero ya después lo consideró cosa de rutina. No se iba a quejar por amanecer con una linda chica a su lado, ¿no?

Y así era como la vida de Kushina iba, parecía flotar en una pequeña burbuja rosada y deseaba con todo su corazón que no explotara nunca.

―La verdad no sé cómo agradecerte que hayas venido, Kushina―Mikoto Uchiha terminó la frase para seguidamente llevarse la taza de café a los labios.

Kushina negó con su cabeza.

―No pasa nada, 'ttebane.

―Pensé que estabas molesta conmigo―admitió la mujer.

Uzumaki enarcó una ceja

―¿Por qué debería estarlo?

Soltando un suspiro, su amiga señaló el ahora notable abultado vientre de su amiga.

―Yo insistí que salieras con él―se removió un poco incómoda―Y mira cómo te ha dejado. Siento que también es culpa mía.

Esta vez fue Kushina la que suspiró.

―Mikoto, fui yo la que acepté la cita―le recordó―Y, puede que no sea el mejor tipo del mundo, pero no importa, ya acabamos y yo amaré a mi bebé pase lo que pase.

La Uchiha sonrió levemente. Kushina era fuerte, tenía que admitirlo.

―Ahora―retomó la conversación Uzumaki―¿Qué tal te va a ti? No sabía tu ubicación, pero me diste a entender que te marcharías de la ciudad con Fugaku-baka.

―Es cierto, me marché. Estamos viviendo en Okinawa―murmuró―Pero he regresado por un par de días para solucionar unos pequeños problemas.

―¿Y qué hay de tus padres?

―No saben que estoy aquí―respondió la mujer con cierta dureza.

Kushina asintió levemente.

―Oh, pues, eso está bien, supongo, 'ttebane.

La Uchiha sonrió un poco. Sabía que Kushina no estaba de acuerdo con su decisión de irse con su novio-primo, pero era discreta, no le gustaba meterse mucho en asuntos ajenos.

―¿Y qué tal vas tú, Kushina?

—Supongo que lo mismo de siempre, 'ttebane—hizo un gesto pensativo—Trabajar, estudiar… ¡Ah! Ahora estoy viviendo con Minato.

Los ojos negros de la Uchiha se abrieron llenos de sorpresa.

—¿Con quién?—soltó con incredulidad, aún sin creérselo por completo.

—Minato Namikaze, ¿te acuerdas de él? Creo que compartían lenguaje.

—Ya va, pon el freno allí—Mikoto frunció el ceño—¿Estamos hablando de Minato rubio, ojos azules, alto, galán de la facultad?

—Bueno, lo de galán de la facultad no sé, sí es guapo, pero no sabía que era adorado por todos—Kushina se encogió de hombros—Pero del resto sí, es el mismo.

—O-oye, ¿y cómo es eso que vives con él?

—Bueno… es una larga historia, 'ttebane—admitió Kushina.

Mikoto miró su reloj.

—Tengo tiempo suficiente para escucharla.

La pelirroja se removió un poco incómoda en su asiento, pero no se negó a narrar su pequeña nueva vida con Minato, aun así, se ahorró algunos detalles como las noches en que se escabullía a su habitación en busca de compañía y protección.

Sí, creía que era algo vergonzoso, pero ese no fue el motivo por el cual guardó esa parte.

Quería que fuera algo nada más entre ella y él, sólo entre ellos y nadie más.

Después de la larga conversación entre las dos mujeres, dónde Mikoto aún no se podía creer el hecho de que Minato había pedido ser el padre del futuro bebé, cada quien tomó su lado y marcharon en caminos opuestos con la promesa de volver a verse alguna otra vez.

—Bueno, cuando nazca el bebé, y mi vida se haya estabilizado, prometo ir a visitarte—Kushina la abrazó.

Asintiendo, Mikoto le sonrió antes de despedirse de su amiga.

—Es una promesa entonces.

Después de aquél encuentro, la vida de Kushina siguió su mismo rumbo, atrapada en aquella burbuja rosa que Minato había creado para ella, y sin el temor alguno de que pudiera romperse. Así transcurría el tiempo para ella, hasta una fatídica tarde de los primeros días de mayo.

Llovía, por supuesto, pero por lo menos era pura agua lo que caía. Estaba en la parada de autobús esperando por Minato. Su teléfono vibró en el bolsillo indicando que había recibido un mensaje.

_De: Minato._

_Kushina, no creo poder llegar pronto para tomar el autobús, mejor ve sola hacia Ichiraku, sino llegarás tarde. Nos vemos en casa._

_Responder-Eliminar_

Suspiró un poco mientras respondía, aceptando seguir sin él. Observó el reloj, faltaba cuando mucho diez minutos para que pasara el autobús. En ese momento, una brisa logró que una hoja de apuntes importante, que ella llevaba en la mano a falta de espacio en su mochila, volara unos cuantos metros.

Sus ojos violetas se abrieron y, casi por instinto, salió corriendo a perseguirla. ¡Joder! ¡Tenía que atraparla!

La hoja llegó hasta el otro lado de la calle, justo a los pies de un hombre encapuchado, quien se detuvo a recogerla.

—¡Es mía, 'ttebane!—exclamó ella.

El desconocido le tendió la hoja, ahora empapada, hacia Kushina.

—¡Ah! ¡Se ha arruinado, 'ttebane!—chilló—¡Que mala suerte!

—Sí, muy mala, diría yo.

Kushina se congeló en su sitio. Sus ojos violetas se abrieron de par en par y, justo en ese momento, el sujeto la tomó bruscamente y la obligó a entrar en un callejón cercano, acorralándola contra la pared.

Uzumaki despertó de su trance cuando sintió su espalda chocar contra la pared con algo de brusquedad.

—¡Hola, Kushina-chan!—saludó el tipo mientras se quitaba la capucha de su abrigo, revelando a un hombre rubio. La chica se tensó.

—Tú… ¡Maldito bastardo!—exclamó al verse cara a cara con su ex-novio y también ex-padre de su criatura—¡Si le sucede algo a mi bebé por ese golpe, te castraré, 'ttebane!—amenazó mientras se sacudía sus brazos.

—Tan fierecita como siempre, ¿no?—sonrió con arrogancia.

—¿Qué quieres, bastardo? Si no vas a decir nada productivo, entonces, me largo.

—¡Oh, vamos! ¿Acaso no puedo saludar a mi antigua novia?—preguntó él con tono inocente.

Kushina, en respuesta, le mostró el dedo del medio en un gesto grosero.

—¡Que te cojan, cabrón!—exclamó la pelirroja.

—Ahora eres grosera—El sujeto meneó su cabeza en señal de desacuerdo—Si que has cambiando, Kushina-chan.

—Uzumaki para ti, maldito.

—Oh, vamos, Kushina-chan, sólo quería saber qué tal va el embarazo, después de todo, es hijo mío, también.

—Te recuerdo, infeliz, que dejaste de ser su padre el mismo día que lo rechazaste. Además no te necesito—sonrió con orgullo—Me va muy bien.

—¿En serio?—preguntó con insultante incredulidad—¿A una campesina como tú, le va bien?

La pelirroja rechinó los dientes, tenía unas ganas tremendas de darle en su merecido, como lo habría hecho siendo la Habanera Sangrienta de sus tierras, pero no podía. Tsunade le había dejado bien en claro que debía evitar peleas y golpes por el bien del niño.

—Olvídalo—dijo ella—el autobús llegó, me voy.

Pero él la sujetó del brazo y no le permitió dar un paso atrás, volviendo a estamparla contra la pared de aquél sucio callejón. Kushina trató de zafarse, aun así, no le podía competir en fuerza. El autobús, para su mala suerte, arrancó casi de inmediato al ver la calle desierta y sin nadie en la parada, dejándola prácticamente sin vía de escape.

—Ups, parece que ya no podrás irte, Kushina-chan—le replicó—Pero no importa, vamos a divertirnos un rato, como en los viejos tiempos.

—¡Déjame quieta, 'ttebane!—chilló ella mientras forcejeaba—¡Yo no quiero nada de ti!

El tipo la agarró bruscamente del rostro y la obligó a mirarlo. Sus ojos azules, tan parecidos a los de Minato, pero a la vez tan diferentes, brillaban de excitación. Le gustaba, adoraba tenerla como un corderito atrapado.

—Te gustará, Kushina-chan, créeme—dijo antes de acercarse a besarla.

Kushina cerró los ojos y esperó. Sintió su estómago revolverse ante el asco de aquél pronto contacto.

No, por favor, ¡alguien debía ayudarla!

Y, en medio de aquella situación, Kushina oyó que algo se estampaba contra su agresor, quien la soltó mientras profería un quejido de dolor y caía al suelo.

Aturdida como estaba, la pelirroja abrió los ojos sólo para encontrarse con otro par de ojos azules que la miraban con preocupación.

—¿Te encuentras bien, Kushina?

Minato… él había llegado a salvarla. Sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas casi inconscientemente, antes de saltar a abrazarlo.

—Minato, gracias, gracias—repetía insaciablemente.

La envolvió en un abrazo y escondió su rostro en su torso, así Kushina no notaría la cara homicida que tenía. No deseaba mostrarle ese lado a ella, prefería que lo siguiera teniendo en su altar de santo.

Además necesitaba tenerla entre sus brazos, la perfecta excusa para no torcerle el cuello a ese sujeto y cometer un asesinato en todo el sentido de la palabra.

—Hijo de puta—exclamó el tipo mientras escupía algo de sangre y se levantaba del suelo—¿Quién coño te crees tú para interponerte entre la zorra esa y yo?

Kushina aferró más fuerte el agarre, quería lanzarle un buen golpe a ese bastardo.

—No, Kushina—habló Minato, con aquél tono tan calmado que no contrastaba con su actual rostro, pero ella no veía su expresión—Comprendo que no te hayas defendido por temor a lastimar al bebé—la pelirroja asintió—Así que déjame esto a mí.

—¡Mira, infeliz, no me ignores!—bramó el otro.

Minato sonrió levemente.

—Voy a dejarte algo claro, sólo lo diré una vez y ya está—comenzó el rubio—Esta mujer que vez aquí—refiriéndose a Kushina—Es mía y no te doy el derecho a que vengas a insultarla ni mucho menos a tocarla.

Uzumaki se quedó de piedra y sintió sus mejillas enrojecer ante tremenda declaración por parte de Minato.

—¡Oh, ya entiendo! Mira que zorra eres, Kushina—el tipo soltó una carcajada ante la declaración del rubio—¿Buscaste a algún estúpido para meterle al engendro ese?

Kushina se tensó en los brazos de Minato, hizo amago de voltearse para exclamarle que se metiera sus insultos por su parte posterior, pero el rubio la aferró más a su torso.

—Calma, Kushina—susurró—Yo me encargó de esto—luego miró al tipo—No quiero que te acerques de nuevo a ella, ¿comprendes? Porque la próxima vez será más que ese simple golpe.

—¿Y tú quien te crees para decirme qué hacer, bastardo?

—Este bastardo—se señaló a él mismo—Te dará la peor paliza de tu vida y hará que te metan a la cárcel si se te ocurre, si quiera, estar a cien metros de Kushina, ¿te queda claro?

—Niño marica—soltó el otro con desprecio—¿Crees que me dan miedo tus amenazas?

—No son amenazas, sino advertencias—explicó Minato con paciencia—Mi tío Orochimaru, estoy seguro que lo conoces—la cara del otro se desencajó levemente—me ha enseñado a cumplir ciertas cosas, sobre-todo las que se refieren a volver picadillo a seres inferiores como tú.

El tipo se tensó levemente, más sin embargo, le mostró el dedo del medio.

—¡Bah!—exclamó rápidamente, sin poder evitar su nerviosismo—No vales la pena, Kushina, sólo eres una zorra arrastrada, ¡me marcho!

Minato, junto con Kushina entre sus brazos, se hizo a un lado para dejarlo pasar. Una vez solos, la pelirroja se fue separando lentamente, más no lo miró al rostro.

El silencio reinó entre ellos.

—Kushina…

—Lo siento, 'ttebane—le cortó de una vez.

Namikaze frunció el ceño.

—¿Por qué te disculpas?

—Por lo de hace un momento, fui una despistada—tocó su vientre—Si no hubieses llegado, la verdad no sé qué nos hubiese ocurrido.

Minato resopló.

—No es culpa de nadie, ¿comprendes?—tomó su rostro con delicadeza y la obligó a encararlo—Lo importante es que no sucedió nada, por lo pronto, lo mejor será que mi tía te revise para descartar cualquier posible problema con el bebé.

Kushina asintió levemente, logrando arrancarle una sonrisa a Minato, quien la tomó de la mano y la sacó de aquél lugar.

—Por cierto—habló luego de que hubiesen caminado un buen trecho—¿Quién es tu tío Orochimaru y por qué… _él_… lo conoce?

Minato suspiró.

—Voy a resumirlo de la siguiente manera, tu ex-novio se ha estado metiendo últimamente con ciertas bandas delictivas y tiene muchos problemas con la mayoría. Lo sé porque una de esas pandillas es la de mi tío Orochimaru, que es un… yakuza—terminó algo indeciso.

—¡¿Tienes un tío yakuza?!—exclamó incrédula. Minato sonrió con nerviosismo.

—Y otro escritor de porno—admitió ante la mirada de Kushina—Lo sé, mi familia es rara.

—Eso convierte a Tsunade en la más normal, ¿no?

Minato negó con la cabeza.

—No cuando anda borracha y se la pasa metida en centros de apuesta despilfarrando el fondo del hospital.

Esta vez fue Kushina quien negó con la cabeza.

—¿Cómo es que tú eres tan normalito?—preguntó—¡Ah! ¡Olvídalo! ¡Ahora recuerdo que tampoco eres normal!

—¿Por qué dices eso?—el rubio enarcó una ceja.

—¡Porque sólo un imbécil acepta ser padre de un niño que no es suyo, 'ttebane!—exclamó—¡Y además, te enfrentas a un posible y peligroso pandillero, sólo por el bienestar de una loca pelirroja!

—Bueno, no te puedo negar lo primero—comentó Minato, mientras la tomaba del brazo, deteniendo su caminata, para luego estrecharla en un cálido abrazo—con respecto a la segundo, puede ser hasta el mismo emperador, pero si se atreven a meterse con mis seres queridos, no se lo perdonaré.

Kushina bufó levemente entre sus brazos, pero no pudo evitar sonreír al comprender algo.

Daba igual cuantas veces su burbuja rosa se explotara, Minato siempre la repararía sin importar nada.

**Continuará… si quieren.**

* * *

**A/N:** Como notaran, el ex novio de Kushina no tiene nombre, el motivo es que no le encuentro alguno, tengo su imagen en mi cabeza pero no sé cómo llamarlo. Más sin embargo, pienso que está mejor así y lo más probable es que jamás sepamos (sí, también me cuento) quien es.

Espero que les haya gustado este capítulo. Me despido, no sin antes preguntar: ¿merece un review?

**Gracias a:** McCormick Girl, death the alex, silkie 19, Argin Heart, Rose129, Manzanita Roja.


	5. Quinto Mes

**Gentileza**

**Resumen: **Sea cuales fueran sus motivos, le daba igual, Minato era gentil y eso era lo que ella necesitaba, después de todo, había aceptado ser el padre de su hijo a pesar de que no era suyo. MinaKushi, en donde un embarazo marca la diferencia.

** Pareja: **Kushina Uzumaki-Minato Namikaze.

**Género:** Romance, Amistad, Drama.

**Disclamer:** Naruto pertenece a Masashi Kishimoto.

**Capítulo Cinco:** Quinto Mes.

**Escrito por: **Amaya-chan.

* * *

—"La manzana roja tiene un huequito por dónde sale el gusanito…"

Minato no pudo evitar soltar una leve risa ante lo desafinado que se oía Kushina cantando.

—"Ese gusanito tiene un sombrero para taparse del aguacero…"

Pero a su vez, le fue difícil no pensar en lo tierna que se veía allí en la cocina, sentada en una silla, acariciando su vientre mientras trataba de entonar una melodía infantil.

—"El aguacero moja que moja al gusanito de la manzana roja."

—Linda canción, Kushina—habló él mientras le servía su cena.

La pelirroja hizo una mueca.

—No tienes que ser educado, sé que canto horroroso—afirmó ella con un suspiro—Si no fuera porque Tsunade-sensei me dijo que era estimulante para el bebé, jamás en tu vida me hubieses visto… _intentar_ cantar.

La risa jovial de Minato inundó la cocina, iluminándola como un sol. Kushina no pudo evitar sonrojarse un poco.

—Oh, vamos, a mí me ha gustado—le dijo mientras palmeaba un poco su cabeza—Y estoy seguro que a _ella_ también.

Kushina frunció el ceño.

—Yo digo que será _él_—corrigió.

—Bueno, tendremos que esperar hasta que nazca para saber—Minato sonrió—Porque mami es caprichosa y no quiso averiguarlo.

Ella se sonrojó levemente.

Para Kushina, tener cinco meses de embarazo era toda una odisea. Ahora se notaba a leguas su estado, por lo que debió cambiar su guardarropa con ropa de pre-natal. También se sentía cansada, por lo que el dueño de Ichiraku, muy amablemente, le había cambiado su puesto de camarera a cajera, así no se tendría que moverse tanto.

Trataba de evitar el estrés al máximo.

Sus pechos habían crecido bastante y estaban muy sensibles. También le costaba respirar un poco, según Tsunade, eso se debía porque tenía una presión en la región intra-abdominal.

Los otros cambios eran que iba más seguido al baño y le costaba un poco tomar una postura derecha, cosas totalmente normales desde el punto de vista de la mujer rubia que ella llamaba doctora.

Pero, el cambio que más le había agradado era que sentía al niño moverse. Se había sorprendido cuando, despertó una mañana, y unas pequeñas pataditas poco perceptibles le alegraron el día.

—Se mueve, 'ttebane—fueron sus suaves palabras acompañada de una pequeña lágrima de felicidad –que ella culpó a las hormonas-

Cuando le hicieron el eco, Tsunade confirmó que el pequeño seguía sano.

—En estos momentos está durmiendo—comentó la mujer mientras revisaba la imagen de aquél monitor—Que encanto.

—¿Cómo lo sabes?—preguntó Minato quien, muy atento como siempre, había asistido con ella y le estaba tomando levemente su mano—Apenas puedo distinguir al bebé.

—Años de experiencia—fue la corta respuesta de Tsunade—Ahora bien, ¿quieres saber el sexo, Kushina?

La pelirroja se mordió suavemente su labio inferior.

—¿Ya puedo saberlo, 'ttebane?—sus ojos brillaron de excitación.

—Así es—fue la maternal respuesta que le dio la rubia.

Kushina no pudo evitar a Minato y éste le sonrió levemente.

—Es tú decisión—dijo, alentándola.

Ella pensó un poco y después negó con la cabeza, sorprendiendo a ambos rubios. Por lo general, Kushina era muy impaciente y bastante impulsiva, ¿realmente quería esperar?

—Quiero que sea una sorpresa—afirmó con fervor—De todas formas, tengo el presentimiento que será niño.

Minato, negando levemente con su cabeza, sonrió.

—Hagamos una apuesta, ¿te parece?—le preguntó—Si es niño, eliges el nombre tú y si es niña, lo escojo yo.

—¿Estás dudando de mi intuición?—Kushina hizo un puchero mientras, con ayuda de Tsunade y un papel, se quitaba el aquél frío gel que le habría aplicado la rubia antes de comenzar la ecografía.

—No, pero, pienso que será más divertido así—le guiñó el ojo.

Tsunade suspiró al terminar de limpiar el vientre de la mujer.

—El 90% de las veces, la mujer suele ganar ese tipo de apuestas, supongo que es como un sexto sentido—fue el simple comentario que aporto la rubia.

—¿Ves, Minato?, ¿todavía quieres apostar?

—Claro que sí—respondió sin perder su sonrisa.

Luego de eso, Tsunade le había hecho unas cuantas preguntas más respecto a su estado, si tenía algún antojo importante y que debía cuidar bastante su peso, llevando una dieta sana y balanceada.

—También puede oírte, ¿sabes?—la mujer sonrió—Por lo tanto, recomiendo que le hables, cantes, cuéntale historias antes de dormir. Tú también, Minato, así podrá reconocer sus voces cuando nazca…

Ese día, se fue de la consulta de la rubia con varias cosas claras: Su bebé estaba sano, crecía sin complicaciones, pesaba 358 gramos, medía 21,4 centímetros, iba a ser un niño…

—Bueno, Kushina—Minato le sonrió mientras salían del consultorio—¿Quieres comer algo? Yo pago.

Y que tendría al padre más maravilloso del mundo.

Namikaze la trajo de vuelta de sus recientes memorias hacia la cocina del apartamento, donde se encontraban actualmente.

—En fin, seguimos teniendo nuestro trato—comentó Minato mientras le colocaba un plato con ramen –su nuevo recién descubierto antojo-

La pelirroja frunció un poco el ceño.

—Y si, de casualidad es niña, ¿cómo piensas ponerle?—preguntó curiosa.

—Eso, mi querida Kushina, es un secreto—le guiñó el ojo y le palmeó la cabeza.

—¡Bah! ¡Igual no será niña, 'ttebane!—contraatacó.

—Si tú lo dices.

—Sí, lo digo yo.

Minato suspiró, pero prefirió no seguir tentando su suerte y que Kushina le entrara el demonio y lo mandara a dormir al sofá. Sí, porque aún ella seguía llegando en algún momento de la noche a su habitación buscando su compañía.

Ella puso como excusa que su cama era más suave y, llegó un momento, en que prácticamente ahora era la pelirroja quien mandaba en su propia casa. Supuso él, que se debía a las hormonas.

Sí, prácticamente ella era su jefa ahora, pero a Minato no le importaba.

—Por cierto, Minato—lo llamó—Este fin de semana… ¿tienes algo que hacer?

—No lo creo—respondió—¿Por qué?

—Estaba pensando en ir a ver algunas cunas y coches—sus ojos se iluminaron—Quiero encontrar algo bonito y pensaba que sería buena idea ir juntos.

—Claro, no veo problema en acompañarte.

Kushina sonrió abiertamente, pero de repente se quedó de piedra.

—¡Está pateando, 'ttebane!—exclamó tomando la mano de Minato y posándola sobre su vientre.

El chico se quedó sorprendido ante la repentina acción de la mujer. Parpadeó algo confundido.

—Oh, lo siento, Kushina, no puedo sentir nada…—pero, como si el bebé lo hubiese oído, las pataditas se hicieron un poco más fuertes—¡Ah, ahora sí!—exclamó con bastante emoción, mientras se inclinaba a la altura del vientre y lo acariciaba con dulzura.

La pelirroja sintió que se le formó un nudo en la garganta, al verlo allí con una sonrisa bobalicona, emocionado por ese pequeño ser que ni siquiera era su hijo.

—Gracias, Minato—no pudo evitar soltar con los ojos llenos de lágrimas.

—¿Por qué?—preguntó confundido.

Kushina bufó

—¿Eres tonto o te haces?—soltó un poco arisca la mujer—¡Por todo lo que haces por mí, 'ttebane!

El rubio sonrió levemente.

—No tienes que llorar por eso, tonta—le dijo mientras le secaba sus lágrimas—Es lo que realmente quiero hacer.

—Todavía sigo sin entender el por qué, créeme, no sé si es que estás demente, le metes al loco, te golpeaste muy fuerte en la cabeza antes de encontrarte conmigo aquella tarde en la parada de bus—suspiró—Ya no sé qué pensar.

Minato también soltó un suspiro

—La verdad, Kushina, yo tampoco tengo muy en claro por qué lo hice. Al principio, pensé que necesitaba ayudarte, era como un sexto sentido que despertaste cuando te vi allí—le sonrió un poco—Pero ahora, la verdad ya casi ni pienso en eso, simplemente me siento feliz de que hayas aceptado mi propuesta, ¿sabes por qué?

La pelirroja negó con la cabeza levemente.

—Porque…—Minato dudó, algo nervioso—Porque, Kushina, me he enamorado de ti—admitió.

Perpleja, Uzumaki parpadeó. ¿Acababa de oír bien?

—¿Qué fumaste, Minato?—no pudo evitar soltar la misma pregunta de hacia cinco meses atrás.

Soltando una risa, Minato negó.

—Créeme, no he fumado nada.

Sonrojada, Kushina se quedó muda, oportunidad que aprovechó el chico para apoderarse de sus labios. Minato no estaba seguro si sería o no correspondido, pero daba igual, no se arrepentía, jamás lo haría.

—¿Y-ya te he dicho que eres un tonto?—preguntó ella cuando se separaron.

—Unas mil veces, probablemente—sonrió.

—Pues bien, no te haría daño oírlas unas mil veces más—soltó sonrojada.

—Perfecto, mientras tanto, ¿puedo besarte otra vez?

La pelirroja desvió su mirada hacia otro lado y asintió apenada. Realmente el amor era muy estúpido.

Un momento, ¿amor? ¿Realmente ella estaba enamorada de él?

Pero cuando sus labios volvieron a encontarse con los del rubio, sus dudas se disiparon. Sí, realmente lo amaba con todo el corazón

Y, por muy infantil que sonara, Kushina no pudo evitar pensar que todos los cuentos de hadas jamás podrían igualar al suyo.

**Continuará… si quieren.**

* * *

**A/N: **Primero que nada, mis disculpas por tardar con este capítulo, admito que me costó un poco redactarlo. Aun así, no me siento del todo satisfecha con el resultado. ¿Acaso voy muy rápido o muy lento? La verdad ni yo misma me comprendo.

Con respecto al sexo del bebé… pues, tendremos que esperar cuatro capítulos más y hasta que yo me decida qué será XD, sí, lo sé soy muy impredecible.

Nos vemos en el siguiente capítulo, no sin antes preguntar: ¿merece un review?

**Gracias a:** Scarlett-95, Kaira Raiton Kurama, McCormick Girl, Argin Heart, death the alex, Guest, Innefable, Miss Pringles, Azriel Rigel, Zucker Dame, hinaru, Hinami Uzumaki, xXKonanKamiXx.

PD. Vaya, recibí bastantes reviews ;.;

Ama-chan off!


	6. Sexto Mes

**Gentileza**

**Resumen: **Sea cuales fueran sus motivos, le daba igual, Minato era gentil y eso era lo que ella necesitaba, después de todo, había aceptado ser el padre de su hijo a pesar de que no era suyo. MinaKushi, en donde un embarazo marca la diferencia.

** Pareja: **Kushina Uzumaki-Minato Namikaze.

**Género:** Romance, Amistad, Drama.

**Disclaimer:** Naruto pertenece a Masashi Kishimoto.

**Capítulo Seis:** Sexto Mes.

**Escrito por: **Amaya-chan.

* * *

De antemano, Minato Namikaze sabía que lidiar con una mujer normal embarazada no sería fácil, pero tratar con Kushina Uzumaki embarazada era otra cosa.

—Lo siento, no tenemos helado de cereza—respondió el hombre algo apenado, como si supiera exactamente para qué estaba buscando eso.

Suspirando, el rubio dio las gracias y siguió con su búsqueda en otra tienda, ¿desde cuándo un sabor tan normal como la cereza era tan difícil de encontrar a las tres de la mañana?

Sí, así como lo oyen, eran las tres de la mañana, hora Tokio, y Minato andaba deambulando como un zombi, tratando de conseguir un helado para la antojosa de Kushina, su actual novia, que estaba embarazada.

—Hormonas…—murmuró ese nombre con desprecio.

Así es, esas cosas eran las causantes de que su casa fuera un infierno actualmente. Kushina no tenía la culpa, sino esas despreciables señoritas quienes ponían a su adorada pelirroja irritable.

Algunas veces demasiado para el gusto de cualquier hombre, pero como Minato era masoquista oculto, pues a él no le importaba.

Además, Kushina siempre se veía linda cuando se enfadaba, aunque si podía evitarlo, era lo mejor.

—Gracias por su compra—fue la amable despedida dicha por la cajera de aquél lugar.

Minato sonrió con victoria después de conseguir, luego de visitar varias tiendas, el dichoso helado de cereza. Si tenía suerte, podría dormir en paz el resto de la noche.

Revisó su reloj, que marcaba las tres y treinta de la mañana, y bostezo levemente. Dios, estaba cansado.

—¡Mira nada más, pero si es Minato!—aturdido, trató de localizar quien había dicho su nombre.

Un hombre fornido hizo señas para captar su atención desde el otro lado de la acera.

—Jiraya-sensei…—murmuró sorprendido. Sonrió alegremente hasta que notó la… interesante compañía de su tío.

—¡¿Qué hay, chico?!—preguntó galantemente el hombre de cabellera blanca y larga.

—¿Pero quién es este encantador guapo, Jiraiya-san?—preguntó la prostituta a quien su tío masajeaba, sin descaro alguno, el trasero.

Minato tuvo que controlar una mueca de asco.

—Oh, cariño, mi encantador sobrino Minato Namikaze—explicó con orgullo, mientras sonreía. El rubio notó que tenía las mejillas levemente coloradas, lo cual atribuyó a que debía tener alcohol en sus venas.

La prostituta, una mujer que sospechosamente se parecía demasiado a su tía Tsunade, sonrió de manera coqueta.

—Es demasiado guapo, Jiraiya-san, ¿lo sacó de ti?—preguntó mientras pegaba sus enormes atributos al pecho del hombre.

—Claro que sí, nena—respondió él con una cara pervertida que Minato sintió pena ajena—Por cierto, ¿qué haces a estas horas en la calle, hombre? No tienes escuela mañana.

El rubio suspiró.

—Salí a comprarle algo a mi novia, sensei—explicó mientras mostraba su reciente compra—Últimamente está muy antojosa.

La cara de Jiraiya se arrugó en una mueca de desagrado.

—¡Entonces Tsunade no mentía! ¡Te enredaste con una mujer embaraza!—chasqueó la lengua, mientras meneaba la cabeza como si sintiera decepción.

—Eso no es tu problema, sensei—replicó con cierta molestia

—¡Pero si ni siquiera es tuyo!

—¡Ah! ¡¿Está cuidando a una mujer embarazada y de paso él no es el papá?!—la mujer no pudo evitar sorprenderse un poco, antes de que sus mejillas se colorearan levemente y mirara a Minato como si fuera un ser de otro mundo—¡Que encanto! ¡De seguro le ha de gustar mucho, Jiraiya-san! ¡Ya quisiera conseguirme alguien así!—suspiró ensoñadoramente.

—Bah, no recuerdo haberte enseñado eso—el hombre fornido suspiró—¿En qué me equivoqué?

Minato no pudo evitar rodar los ojos.

—No es como si recibiera buena educación de tu parte, sensei, te recuerdo que trataste de hacer que espiara mujeres en los baños públicos cuando tenía diez años—soltó mordazmente.

—¡Era mejor que ir a emborracharte en casinos o meterte en peleas por drogas!—chilló indignado el hombre mientras se refería a sus otros tíos Tsunade y Orochimaru.

—Créeme, todavía no sé cómo soy tan normal—fue la corta respuesta que Minato dio.

—Sí, pero de irte a enredar con una embarazada…

—Sensei, es mi problema—el rubio lo cortó con una sonrisa algo forzada.

—Bien, bien—aceptó Jiraiya, no quería molestar a su discípulo-sobrino—Al menos es buena en la cama, ¿no?

Minato se sonrojó ante semejante pregunta.

—¡Deja de decir babosadas, viejo verde!—lo golpeó con la bolsa que cargaba—¡Yo no soy como tú!

El hombre soltó un alarido de dolor al sentir semejante ataque sobre su cabeza.

—¡Ah, Jiraiya-san!—exclamó la prostituta mientras trataba de sobarle la zona afectada.

—¡Olvídalo! ¡Es imposible hablar contigo!—Minato exclamó indignado—¡Me voy!

Jiraiya se recuperó como pudo y le llamó antes de que se alejara mucho.

—¡No! ¡Espera, Minato!—El aludido volteó a verlo con una cara seria—¡No te molestes! ¡Es una pregunta normal que un maestro debe hacer a su alumno, no vaya ser que su vida sexual sea un asco y termine siendo amargado como cierta rubia que conozco y…

—¿Vas a decir algo importante?—El rubio miró el reloj—Tengo que irme.

—Bueno, no te recordaba tan impaciente—el hombre rebuscó entre su chaqueta y sacó algo envuelto en papel de regalo—Ten, es un obsequio de mi parte—Minato lo aceptó con cierta curiosidad—Disfrútalo—le dijo mientras volvía a pasar la mano por la cintura a aquella mujer y comenzaba a andar—¡Nos vemos!

Namikaze suspiró un poco, observó como su sensei se fue alejando hasta que lo perdió de vista cuando cruzó en la esquina. Con curiosidad, abrió el envoltorio y su cara quedó de piedra al ver aquél libro tan familiar con la tapa roja y la enorme seña de 'prohibido' en una de sus cubiertas.

Quiso estrangular a Jiraiya, mandarle su cabeza a Tsunade, el cuerpo a Orochimaru y que ambos hicieran lo que desearan con eso.

Jodido sensei de mierda.

* * *

Kushina miró el reloj nuevamente, cuatro de la mañana, su ira creció. ¿Dónde estaba Minato?, ¿tan difícil era conseguir un puto helado de cereza?

Llevaba ya una hora y media fuera de casa y no daba señas de llegar pronto. Caminó en la sala como león enjaulado, quería estrangular al rubio, golpearlo y dejarlo inconsciente.

¡¿Por qué tardaba tanto?!

¡¿Acaso ya no la quería?!

Súbitamente, su enorme ira fue reemplazada por tristeza y, sin poder evitarlo, comenzó a llorar. Tal vez Minato había conseguido a una sexy pelirroja delgada, que no estuviese embarazada, y se decidió ligársela, mandándola a ella al demonio.

Se molestó otra vez, pero ahora con la pelirroja inexistente. ¡Que se atreviera a meterse con lo que era suyo! Le enseñaría una lección que jamás olvidaría…

Pero… ¿y si Minato se molestaba con ella? ¡Ay no! Tal vez por eso tardaba mucho, se había enojado por su culpa y entonces decidió que lo mejor era romper la relación.

Comenzó a hipar ante la horrenda posibilidad.

Sí, ya tenía seis meses de embarazo, estaba más gorda, se sentía muy cansada también, sus pies se hinchaban con facilidad y una que otra estría había aparecido en su cuerpo, lo cual la estresaba demasiado. Tsunade le recomendó unas cremas para aplicárselas a su cuerpo, a modo de combate contra semejantes enemigas de la mujer.

Nunca se había preocupado por esa clase de tonterías, pero solo el hecho de pensar que a Minato no le gustara eso –a pesar de que el rubio no le tomaba nada de importancia al asunto de las estrías- la ponía de un humor muy delicado.

También solía ocurrir de vez en cuando que saliera un poco de _calostro _de sus pechos, o la leche que tomaría su futuro bebé, era algo amarillenta y sólo era unas pocas gotas lo que aparecía, otra cosa que su doctora consideró normal.

Había tenido que hacerse un examen de glucosa para descartar alguna posible diabetes gestacional, le tocaba usar protector solar porque no era muy recomendable que se expusiera demasiado al sol directamente y no debía usar ni tacones o zapatos muy planos si quería evitar más incomodidades a su pobre columna.

Pero el cambio más notable era su humor. ¡Dios! ¡Hasta a ella misma le costaba soportarse! Un momento podía estar feliz y al otro quería arrancarle la cabeza a alguien y, como convivía con Minato, pues era él quien se aguantaba la mayoría de sus arrebatos emocionales.

De solo pensar en lo mal que el rubio la estaba pasando con ella, y que ese fuera el motivo por el cual la hubiese cambiado por la, inexistente, pelirroja delgada y no embarazada, la hacía llorar sin que lo pudiera evitar.

—¡Perdóname, Minato, 'ttebane!—exclamaba a la nada, mientras agarraba un cojín del sofá y enterraba su cara en él.

Sí, era una mala novia, no merecía estar con Minato. Lo mejor sería que hiciera sus maletas y desapareciera de su vida para que el rubio fuera feliz con la, inexistente, pelirroja delgada y no embarazada.

—He vuelto, Kushina—la pelirroja levantó su rostro del cojín y vio con mucha sorpresa a Minato desde el umbral de la puerta—Disculpa la tardanza, pero me he encontrado con…

—¡Minato, 'ttebane!—el rubio se sorprendió cuando Kushina se le lanzó en los brazos mientras lloraba a mares—¡Tonto, tonto, tonto! ¡Sé que soy insoportable, pero no me dejes por una pelirroja delgada y no embarazada, 'ttebane!

El rubio arqueó una ceja mientras correspondía el abrazo. Realmente, la cabeza de la Uzumaki era un mundo incomprensible.

—¿Por qué voy a dejarte por otra persona, Kushina?

—Porque soy insoportable, 'ttebane—lloriqueó, escondiendo su rostro en el pecho del chico.

Minato suspiró.

—Deja de decir tonterías y mejor vamos a comer el helado.

—¿Entonces no me vas a dejar por otra pelirroja delgada y no embarazada?—preguntó mientras alzaba el rostro y mostraba una mirada de ilusión. Minato no pudo evitar pensar que se veía demasiado tierna.

—No, Kushina—respondió, con delicadeza apartó un mechón de su rostro y le sonrió—Recuerda que te amo, tonta, deja de estar armando berrinches y creando personas que no existen.

Apenada, la pelirroja asintió levemente.

—Bien, ahora, ¿qué tal si vamos a comer ese delicioso helado?—preguntó Minato mientras la tomaba de la mano y la guiaba hasta la cocina.

Colocó sus cosas sobre la mesa, sacó el envase del helado de la bolsa, para seguidamente ir a servirlo en dos tazas. Kushina, por su parte, tomó asiento y se dedicó a observar como preparaba los helados. Sonrió bobaliconamente, Dios, su suerte era inmensa. Realmente, alguien tan encantador como Minato era casi imposible de encontrar en el mundo, pero ella lo tenía.

Era suyo y no dejaría que ninguna inexistente pelirroja delgada, no embarazada, ni nadie se lo arrebataran.

Su mirada violácea se dirigió hacia la mesa y vio con curiosidad aquél extraño libro que reposaba sobre la misma. Lo tomó. La obra se titulaba _Icha Icha Paradise_, extrañada ante el nombre, abrió el libro por la mitad y lo ojeó levemente.

Sus ojos se abrieron de par en par ante la semejante imagen que incluía esa página. ¿Minato leía esta clase de cosas? ¡Por el amor de Dios! La mujer le estaba haciendo la… al sujeto ese…

Su estómago se revolvió levemente mientras su ira comenzó a crecer a niveles insospechables. Oh, su novio ya se enteraría de cuan tenebrosa podría ser la Habanera Sangrienta.

Por otro lado, Minato terminó de preparar el dulce para su novia y para él, tomó ambas tazas y se volteó con una sonrisa dispuesto a ver como Kushina se la devolvía con mucho gusto, aun así, su encantadora mueca quedó congelada en su rostro cuando contempló la imagen de una enojada pelirroja que sujeta el libro pervertido de Jiraiya con fuerza.

—Maldito pervertido—comenzó la mujer—¡¿Cómo se te ocurre leer estas cochinadas, 'ttebane?!

Minato vio como su muerte se acercaba cuando Kushina se levanto de la mesa y tomó un rodillo, que para su mala suerte estaba muy cerca de la mujer, dispuesta a darle la paliza de su vida. El rubio juró que, si sobrevivía, realmente estrangularía a su sensei y enviaría el cuerpo y la cabeza a sus tíos como regalo de cumpleaños.

Mientras Kushina gritaba maldiciones y lanzaba uno que otro golpe hacia Minato, que muy galantemente los esquivaba todos y trataba de dar una excusa barata sobre un tío pervertido, quien le habría dado el libro en contra de su voluntad, no pudo evitar pensar que realmente el rubio tenía una paciencia de los mil dioses para aguantarla.

Pero realmente no quería perdonarlo, no después de notar que la mujer de la imagen pornográfica era pelirroja, sexy, delgada y no embarazada.

**Continuará… si quieren.**

* * *

**A/N:** Realmente las hormonas son un caso serio u.u

Me despido, no sin antes preguntar: ¿Merece un review?

**Gracias a:** Azriel Rigel, Miss Pringles, McCormick Girl, xXKushinaXx, Argin Heart, angeles grandchester, Scarlett-95, Hinami Uzumaki, Ignacio, Shina Uchiha, Annii Gabiiz.

PD: He creado una encuesta en mi perfil para decidir el sexo del bebé :3, por favor, pasen a votar.

Ama-chan off!


End file.
